Adoption imprévue
by Pandi74
Summary: Série animal écrit avec Mirabelle, attention: Slash Tony veut protéger une pauvre petite bête.


Écrit par Mirabelle et Pandi

_Nous ne faisons pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

_Pairing: Tony / Gibbs NCIS_

_Classement: G Rien de très méchant _

_Résumé: Suite à une erreur, un mort arrive vivant._

**Adoption imprévue**

— Docteur Mallard, la réception vient d'appeler pour nous dire que le paquet que nous avons commandé est arrivé, cria Jimmy de l'autre bout de la morgue. L'agent Gibbs va être content, le cochon étant arrivé, on va pouvoir faire les expériences.

— Très bien . Auriez-vous l'obligeance de passer le chercher pendant que je termine ma tasse de thé? Ensuite, nous pourrons débuter les choses sérieuses.

Jimmy se rendit rapidement à la réception prendre le paquet et, en cours de route, croisa Tony.

— Euh! Tony, le cochon est arrivé. Tu peux me donner un coup de main pour le porter? Car c'est lourd un cochon.

— Ouais, surtout pour l'estomac s'il n'est pas cuit.

— Très drôle. S'il était cuit, il ne nous servirait plus à rien. À moins que le meurtrier n'ait fait cuire sa victime. Ce qui n'est pas le cas ici.

— Ah! Enfin, vous voilà! Leur dit le gardien en les voyant sortir de l'ascenseur. Vous allez me débarrasser de cette, de cette chose…

— Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est ça? Palmer tu peux m'expliquer? Dit Tony en arquant un sourcil.

— Ben, c'est un cochon?

— Je vois bien que c'est un cochon, mais il est vivant. Remarque que ça va nous faciliter les choses, pas besoin de le porter, il peut marcher tout seul.

— C'est encore de l'humour, je suppose. Je dois le tenir en laisse peut-être?

— Excellente idée.

— Et tu penses que j'en garde une sur moi en permanence?

— La cravate du gardien fera l'affaire, répliqua Tony.

— C'est trop court. Je vais aussi avoir besoin de la tienne.

— Quoi? Tu veux passer ma cravate autour du cou de cet animal?

— Ben oui, avec celle du garde ce sera assez long pour tenir ce cochon en laisse.

— Non, pas question! C'est une Armani et elle est en pure soie. Ma cravate autour du cou de cette... de ce... cette immonde bête à quatre pattes, répondit Tony en faisant une moue de dégoût. De toute façon, il est vivant, alors on le renvoie d'où il vient.

— On n'a qu'à le tuer.

— Non, mais ça va pas dans ta tête?! on ne peut pas tuer cette bête.

— Tu préfères peut-être affronter la colère de Gibbs lorsqu'il va découvrir que les tests seront remis?

— Non, mais...

— Alors, vas-y.

— Pourquoi moi?

— C'est toi qui as une arme.

— Non, non, pas question, je ne peux pas tuer cet animal, il ne m'a rien fait.

— Alors, passe-moi ton révolver.

— Hé! le gremlin, tu ne peux même pas tirer avec un revolver à l'eau, alors pas question que je te file mon flingue! Tiens, j'ai une idée, on appelle Gibbs et devine qui il va tuer? Hein Palmer? Je parie que le cochon sortira vivant de cette affaire.

— Je refuse de parier. Je perds tout le temps.

— Roche, papier ciseau pour savoir qui explique à Ducky.

— OK.

— Roche, papier, ciseau résonnèrent en un duo parfait.

— Zut, on ne pourrait pas faire un deux de trois, demanda Jimmy, d'une voix plaintive.

— Non, aucune chance. Tu lui expliques. Moi, je vais, je vais...

— M'accompagner, compléta rapidement l'assistant en entendant l'ascenseur arriver.

Tous les deux se sauvèrent rapidement. Le garde regarda partir les deux hommes, découragé et ne sachant pas quoi faire de la bête, il téléphona à Gibbs.

— Agent Gibbs, le cochon est en bas, et vos gars me l'ont laissé ici. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire.

— Quels gars?

— Palmer et DiNozzo

— J'envoie quelqu'un le chercher.

Gibbs raccrocha et entendit le ding de l'ascenseur, pour voir deux hurluberlus en sortir. Il se planta au milieu du passage les regardant venir.

— Vous n'auriez pas oublié de prendre un truc au passage? Demanda Gibbs.

— Bien, en fait...

— Tu veux un ordre direct, DiNozzo? grommela Gibbs en donnant une claque derrière la tête de Tony. Vous deux, vous reprenez cet ascenseur et pas question de revenir ici, avant que Ducky n'ait son cochon. C'est clair?

— Oui, patron. Tout de suite, mais il y a un petit problème Boss .

— Quel genre de problème?!

— Hé! Tu portes une cravate aujourd'hui! Tu peux me la prêter, s'il te plait? Le temps qu'on aille chercher le cochon.

— Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ma cravate?

— Ben, pour le cochon.

— Le cochon?

— Ben! Agent Gibbs, c'est que le cochon... ben... le co... le...

— Palmer articule, je ne comprends pas un traitre mot.

— Il est vivant Boss, mais tu devrais le voir, il est tout mignon, noir et rose, un beau petit nez et...

— Suffit DiNozzo!

— Tout de suite Boss.

— On a besoin de ce cochon pour faire avancer l'enquête. Tue-le et va le porter à Ducky.

Tony prit une inspiration pour répondre, mais le regard noir de Gibbs lui coupa toute envie de répliquer. Il regagna l'ascenseur, le cœur gros. Puis, une nouvelle étincelle vint illuminer son regard. Rendu dans l'ascenseur il décrocha son téléphone, et appela McGee.

— Agent McGee, comment puis-je vous aider?

— En commandant une carcasse de cochon le plus vite possible. C'est extrêmement urgent, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

— Hein! Pourquoi? Qui est en danger?

— Moi, tu commandes en vitesse et moi je vais…ben si Gibbs te le demande, tu lui diras que tu n'en sais rien. Alors vite, trouve-moi cette carcasse.

— OK, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

— Je le sais toujours.

— Ouais, enfin, c'est ce qui m'inquiète.

Tony raccrocha sans prendre la peine de répondre. Arrivé en bas, il récupéra le cochon.

— Palmer, tu vas m'aider à le mettre dans ma voiture.

— Mais Gibbs a dit...

— Oui je sais ce qu'il a dit, et moi j'ai une arme.

— OK.

En un temps record, le cochon fut mis dans la voiture, Tony sauta derrière le volant et partit en vitesse. Il fut de retour vingt minutes plus tard. Il se faufila par la porte arrière et arriva dans le labo d'Abby. Celle-ci, en le voyant, lui sauta au cou.

— Tony!

— Chut, pas si fort, tu as vu Gibbs?

— Oui, il est dans la morgue, et il te cherche.

— Ah! Zut.

— Pourquoi, il était très content de la façon dont tu as tué le cochon.

— Tué le... Ah, oui, tu me connais. J'ai suivi les... Bons, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe en salle d'autopsie.

— Tony? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me cacher?

— Rien, vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça, je ne te cache rien. Tu devrais me connaitre mieux que cela.

— Justement.

— C'est incroyable comme la confiance règne entre mes coéquipiers et moi.

Tony quitta rapidement le labo, ne voulant pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet. En entrant dans la morgue, il fut accueilli avec enthousiasme.

— Ah! Anthony, félicitations, tu as fait un travail digne des plus grands bouchers. Le cochon est parfait.

— Heu! Merci Ducky. En se retournant vers Palmer, il lui chuchota à l'oreille

— La prochaine fois que tu voudras un service, demande-le à quelqu'un d'autre.

Un signe de tête lui répondit que le message avait bien passé. Palmer l'attira à l'écart.

— Où tu l'as mis?

— Où il ne peut pas le trouver.

— OK.

— Messieurs, ça vous dérangerait de vous joindre à nous? Nous allons essayer les différents instruments que nous avons choisis pour ce test, afin de tenter de reproduire les marques trouvées sur la victime, en donnant des coups sur cette pauvre bête que voici. Un jeune homme fort et vigoureux comme toi, Anthony, nous serait très utile.

— Bien, Ducky. Je dois le frapper de toutes mes forces?

— Oui, puisque le coup semble avoir été porté comme tel.

Au bout de vingt minutes, et après avoir essayé tous les instruments, pic à glace, tournevis, couteau, Ducky examina les marques et en déduisit que les coups avaient été portés avec un coupe-papier de haut en bas, par quelqu'un de plus petit que Tony et de moins fort. Donc, Palmer fut mis à contribution. Jimmy s'empara du coupe-papier, le serra fortement, ferma les yeux et frappa en effleurant à peine la carcasse du cochon.

— M. Palmer, l'arme doit pénétrer dans la chair, sinon, les tests sont inutiles.

— Je suis désolé, mais je n'aime pas la violence.

— Utilise Abby, lança Gibbs en quittant la pièce. DiNozzo, t'as pas un dossier à monter sur la victime? Au travail. Ducky, j'attends ton rapport. Pour… hier.

— Le dossier est complété Boss, il ne reste qu'à ajouter les résultats de l'expérience de Ducky, lui répondit Tony en suivant Gibbs vers l'ascenseur.

— Tant mieux, alors trouve autre chose pour t'occuper.

— Mais il n'y a rien d'autre. Pourquoi il faut que je reste moi, alors que McGee et Ziva sont déjà partis?

— Privilège de l'ancienneté.

Tony retourna à son bureau, la tête basse. Gibbs continua son travail en jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil à son amoureux. Son attitude semblait cacher quelque chose, mais quoi? Gibbs commença à douter de Tony.

— OK, tu peux quitter, ordonna-t-il à regret.

Il savait que Tony rentrerait directement à son appartement. Ils ne se voyaient pas la semaine, sauf en cas de force majeure, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils se devaient d'être discrets. Tony ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ramassa toutes ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac et fila à toute vitesse, sans un regard pour Gibbs. Il lui cria — Bye Boss, à demain et disparut en coup de vent. Gibbs le regarda partir en soupirant et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien faire fuir Tony qui, en temps normal, rôdait et trainait au bureau tant que Gibbs n'était pas parti. Tandis qu'aujourd'hui, il avait le feu au derrière pour s'en aller.

Ça méritait bien une petite visite inattendue. Quoi de mieux que l'effet de surprise pour apprendre ce que l'on veut savoir? C'est un avantage indispensable quand le suspect se montre aussi discret et avare de commentaires. Gibbs éteignit donc son ordinateur, rangea lentement son bureau, vida d'un trait son verre de café, puis prit la direction du garage. Inutile de se presser, Tony n'irait nulle part, s'il tenait à la vie.

Arrivé à l'appartement de Tony, Gibbs déverrouilla la porte avec sa clef et pénétra dans l'entrée. Il entendait Tony parler à quelqu'un et tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait.

— Bien, tu es très gentil, tu sais. En temps normal, personne ne m'aime mais toi, tu sembles bien m'aimer. Tu es super mignon et tu sais que tu as de beaux yeux.

— Il va regretter d'être né, murmura Gibbs pour lui-même. DiNozzo, beugla-t-il. Ramène tes fesses ici!

— Patron? Tony apparut devant l'autre agent du NCIS, le visage rouge et le regard fuyant. Tu... Enfin, y a un problème? Je...

— Tu? Tu quoi?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Jet? Tu n'es pas sensé venir en semaine.

— J'ai parfaitement le droit de venir sans te demander la permission, Tony! C'est ton idée, de ne pas se voir en semaine, pas la mienne.

— Mon idée, mon idée, c'est vraiment indispensable d'en parler maintenant?

— Pourquoi? Aurais-tu autre chose de prévu ce soir? Je te dérange peut-être?

— Non, c'est pas ça. Je... Un bruit en provenance de la salle de bains lui coupa la parole.

— Tu n'es pas seul à ce que j'entends, DiNozzo! Un éclair de douleur passa dans les yeux de Gibbs. Tony le trompait, il aurait dû s'en douter. Tony aimait trop le sexe pour se contenter d'un seul partenaire et encore, seulement le weekend. Gibbs, ne pouvant pas tolérer la tricherie, tourna sur ses talons et sortit en trombe, Tony derrière lui.

— Jet non, attends! ce n'est pas ce que tu penses! Tony le rattrapa et posa une main sur son épaule. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

— Ça va Tony, je connais la chanson. On me l'a déjà faite. Je n'accumule pas les divorces sans raison.

— Divorces?

— Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. J'aurais dû insister pour que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble. Deux jours, c'est trop peu pour un gars comme toi. Tu demandes tellement.

— Je demande? Gibbs, c'est toi qui nous as imposé la règle des week-ends.

— C'est faux. Ça vient de toi.

— Non, je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

— Tony je comprends que tu aies un autre amant. Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi et je ne te satisfais probablement pas assez. Mais je ne peux pas partager, j'en suis incapable.

— Même avec un cochon? Demanda Tony en éclatant de rire devant ce quiproquo.

— Hein! de quoi tu parles au juste?

— Mon amant…c'est un cochon!

Gibbs blanchit de colère, Tony osait trouver ça drôle.

— Je me doute bien que tu t'es trouvé un amant qui est cochon, sinon c'est pas la peine d'en avoir un. Je croyais qu'il y avait un truc sérieux entre nous. Tu pourrais au moins ne pas te moquer de mes sentiments.

— Jethro, tu es si énervé. Combien de cafés as-tu pris aujourd'hui?

— Ça ne te regarde plus.

— Tu n'as rien compris à ce que je t'ai dit.

— Ne me traite pas d'idiot en plus!

— Jamais.

— Je t'avertis DiNozzo, tu dépasses les bornes.

— Ah! Seigneur, ce que tu peux être borné quand tu veux! Je te parle du cochon, du vrai cochon! Et ceci dit en passant, je trouve que toi aussi tu dépasses les bornes...

— Ne jette pas le blâme sur moi, ce n'est pas moi qui aie un autre amant.

— Dieu! es-tu sénile ou quoi? Je viens de te dire que c'est le cochon. Voyant que Gibbs ne comprenait toujours pas, il ajouta — Ne bouge pas. Tony courut jusqu'à la salle de bains pour laisser sortir son invité. Gibbs regarda trotter le petit cochon, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

— Un caractère de cochon dans ma vie me suffit amplement, mais regarde ses yeux, ils sont si doux. En plus, il m'aime bien. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de l'abattre.

— Tu veux dire que ton petit ami vient du bureau?

— Oui. On peut dire ça.

— Tu as désobéi à un ordre?

— Techniquement, oui et non, enfin je... Tony cessa de parler en voyant le regard moqueur de son amant.

— Oui, j'ai désobéi, et alors?! Tu trouves ça drôle que je me sois attaché à ce cochon? Je t'avertis Jet, pas un mot! Ne me demande pas de m'en débarrasser, car il n'en est pas question! C'est la première fois que je m'entends avec un animal, et je veux le garder.

— Mais c'est un cochon Tony!

— Ouais et alors? Si tu ne l'aimes pas alors, tu n'as qu'à rester chez toi. Fin de la discussion.

Tony prit le cochon dans ses bras et se dirigea vers son salon, laissant Gibbs planté debout dans l'entrée.

— Dire qu'il m'arrive encore de me demander lequel de nous avait le plus mauvais caractère. À croire qu'il a pris des leçons accélérées. Gibbs se dirigea lentement vers le salon.

— Bon OK, tu peux le garder, mais certaines choses ne sont pas négociables. Pas de cochon dans la chambre et pas de cochon sur le divan.

— Gibbs, t'es trop sévère! Et puis, en y pensant bien, je suis dans mon appartement. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. Si je veux que Leroy grimpe dans le lit, alors dans le lit il sera. Point

— Leroy?

— Oui, il grogne de temps en temps, alors il m'a fait penser à toi! dit Tony en essayant d'esquiver la claque qui s'en venait. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide. La main de Gibbs vola derrière sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

— Leroy, hein?

— Leroy, répéta Tony.

— C'est quand même mieux que Miss July.

— Tu aimes? Avoue que j'ai fait un bon choix. Vous allez bien vous entendre. En plus, il ronfle. Ça vous fait un autre point en commun.

— Écoute Tony, je crois vraiment que ce n'est pas raisonnable de garder un cochon dans un appartement, qu'est-ce que tu en feras quand il sera gros?

— Il ne viendra pas plus gros que ça, c'est un cochon vietnamien, je me suis renseigné.

— Oui, mais pas dans un appartement, il serait bien mieux chez moi, il aura sa cour et sa chambre.

— Est-ce que… que... je ne sais pas si j'ai bien saisi, Jet, tu veux…

— Oui Tony, je veux que tu viennes habiter avec moi. Je veux que l'on soit tous les jours ensemble, pas seulement les fins de semaines. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne me trompes.

— Tu ne fais pas ça uniquement pour me surveiller au moins?

— Non, je veux être avec toi.

— Et avec Leroy.

— Et avec Leroy. Je ne pense pas m'habituer à un nom pareil!

— Va te plaindre à ton père! Mais avant, on ne pourrait pas aller chez toi tout de suite? Leroy aimerait se dégourdir les jambes.

— Les pattes.

— Si tu veux. Mais arrête de le traiter comme un animal.

— Et toi, ne le prends pas pour un humain. Ce n'est qu'un cochon.

— Hé! Ce n'est pas qu'un cochon, regarde-le, il semble si intelligent. Beaucoup plus que certains humains.

— Oui, tu as raison, il a su détecter en toi, l'homme extraordinaire que tu es devenu, mon amour.

— AH! Ça alors, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'en gardant Leroy, j'aurais une demande en mariage et une déclaration d'amour le même soir.

— Ne pousse pas trop les choses.

— Juste un peu. Bon, on peut y aller maintenant?

— OK. J'espère que ton cochon n'est pas malade en auto?

— Bien sûr que non, il sait se tenir.

— Et toi?

— Moi? Je sais bien me tenir aussi.

— Pas pour ce que j'ai en tête.

Gibbs s'approcha de son amant, pour s'approprier des lèvres de Tony, celui-ci se recula rapidement en mettant un doigt sur la bouche de Gibbs.

— Non, un peu de tenue. Pas de ça devant Leroy! Il est encore trop jeune pour ça.

— Tony, je te jure que si tu continues avec ce maudit cochon, je le fais cuire en rôti pour souper demain soir!

— OK! OK! Compris.

Ils prirent tous les trois la direction de la maison de Gibbs, Leroy sagement assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Ce dernier dut contenir son impatience et conduire à une vitesse normale, sous peine de voir un petit cochon faire un vol plané à travers son pare-brise. À peine Leroy installé dans sa nouvelle maison, Gibbs se jeta sur Tony pour s'adonner à quelques cochonneries réservées aux adultes. C'est un Tony repu, confortablement installé près de son amant et presque assoupi qui releva soudainement la tête avec un air inquiet.

— Tony! Es-tu malade?

— Dis-moi, l'histoire du rôti, c'était bien une blague, hein?

**Fin**

**PS: Attention, petit cochon deviendra grand. Mieux vaut prévoir de l'espace avant d'agrandir sa famille. Sinon, contentez-vous de visiter une ferme...**

**Merci à Natty19**


End file.
